


Only Mine

by Snickerdudeles



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Tyler, Eventual Smut, M/M, More tags to be added, Obsessive!Tyler, Stockholm Syndrome, Top!Josh, Tyler is possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickerdudeles/pseuds/Snickerdudeles
Summary: Tyler had been under his spell from the moment he first laid eyes on Josh and he had to have him; no matter what. Will Josh be able to free himself of the doe-eyed man who turned his world inside out? Does he even want to?------





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first fic, so I apologize in advance. This is just a story that I've kinda been wanting to read so I decided to just try and write it myself. Hopefully you all enjoy it!

He's gorgeous. God, he was gorgeous. Tyler sighed as he stood in the corner of the old music store sneaking peaks at the beautiful red haired cashier. 

'Three rows. I'm only three rows from the love of my life,' Tyler giggled to himself while idly gliding his fingers over the keyboard in front of him. The red haired beauty glances up and makes his way over causing Tyler to freeze. 

"Hi there! Welcome to In the Muse. Is there anything I can help you find today?" 

Tyler was at a loss for words. This was the first time he'd finally gotten the courage to actually visit this place after spotting the perfect man in front of him at the market two and a half weeks ago. The moment Tyler had laid eyes on him he knew; this man would be his. 

"Oh.." It was silent between them for a moment, the love of his life still standing there smiling at him. His smile.. oh his smile. "OH!" He nearly jumped as he finally snapped out of his thoughts. "I.. well I.. Um.." He stuttered out blushing just a little. 

The man's smile widened to the point where his eyes crinkled at the sides. Tyler was melting. 

"Do you play?" He asked. Tyler just stood there dumbly for a beat until he came to his senses. "Oh. Um. Not very well. Well, uh, just for, like, fun. Sometimes. But not as much as I'd like." His nervousness around his red haired man was causing him to ramble, and he cursed hisself inwardly. 

"That's great! We get loads of people coming in to look for guitars, but not too much else. It's refreshing." He added, not seeming to notice, or care about, Tyler's poor attempt at an answer. 

'Refreshing. He just called me refreshing!' Tyler beamed for a second, proud that he had gotten a compliment, be it a slight one, from his angel during their very first conversation.

Tyler chuckled a little and looked down blushing a bit. "Yeah, I-I usually play when a new piece comes to mind. If I don't get it out and down, then I usually forget it and end up in a mood for a while.." He congratulates himself on being able to get through that without stuttering. Mostly."

The man's eyes widen slightly. "You write your own music? I play the drums but it's never anything set in stone. I just play what I feel that day." Tyler nods excitedly while simultaneously picturing the beauty in a tank top with his snapback that he always seems to wear on backwards, pounding on a set of drums. He pictures him with sweat starting to run down his muscular arms and the scene immediately switches to something much more... lewd. 'God, I'd love to have you pounding into me..' 

"That's amazing! Must be pretty tiring though," by now Tyler had gotten over his immediate shock and wasn't making a total fool of himself. "You've probably built your stamina quite a bit from it." he added, still thinking of something else entirely. 

If the man picked up on where Tyler's mind was wandering, he didn't show it. Instead he replied while grinning proudly, "Yeah I've been playing for a while now. Hey now, don't let me keep you. My name's Josh and I'll be at the counter if you need anything," he have Tyler one more crinkle eyed smile before heading back. 

Tyler just stood there and sighed contently to himself. 'Josh.. He's absolutely perfect. I can't wait until he's mine.' 

Tyler left not too long after that, but he didn't go far. He'd been following his future lover, Josh was his name, since he first saw him that first day. It'd only been a couple of weeks, but Tyler felt like he'd known his Josh for years now. This was his epic love story, he just knew it. 

He sat in his car far enough away that he wouldn't be seen, but close enough that he could still watch as Josh finally walked out of the closed shop a little over an hour later. He practically had Josh's schedule memorized by now. He knew his red haired man would get in his car then drive through Taco Bell on his way home, cause, let's be honest, he was hopeless when it came to cooking, and Tyler wouldn't have it any other way. 

'I'll make him anything he wants when he's mine," Tyler thought happily to himself as he watched Josh pull up in his apartment's driveway. It was nearing 10 o'clock so he parallel parked and laid his chair back a little and he watched his Joshie disappear inside. It was still a little early before Josh normally went to bed so Tyler made himself comfortable as he watched Josh's silhouette through his closed thin curtain. 

"He deserves to be treated like an absolute king," Tyler mutters to himself, "not to be living in this dump." Tyler had promised himself the day he first saw where his almost-lover lived that he would snatch his prince away to a much better place. It was a great thing Tyler was born into a pretty well off family, so Tyler didn't have to worry about not being able to provide for Josh. 

'I'll be here when you wake up, my darling. Sleep tight. We'll be together again soon.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little too soon to already be posting another chapter? Oh well. Hopefully you all are as excited to read it as I am to write it.

Tyler waited a couple of days before going back into In the Muse, the music shop that his Joshie worked at. 'Oh I so hope he hasn't forgotten about me.'

"Hey! Welcome back, friend!" Josh exclaims almost as soon as Tyler walks in. "I should probably get your name if you're gonna be coming in more often." He was behind the counter holding his head up with the palm of his hand giving Tyler that crinkly eyed smile that he'd already fallen for. 

"I, uhh. Tyler. It's Tyler. T-that's okay, though. You don't need to try and, um, remember or anything.." He was smiling sheepishly looking down at the floor now. 

"No. No!" Josh was waving his free hand dismissively. "You're pretty alright, Tyler. I'll remember it. Wanting anything in particular today, or just browsing?"

'Yeah. You.' "J-just looking!" He stood there awkwardly just staring at the red haired man until he raised his eyebrows, the smile never leaving his eyes. Tyler gasped and turned a dark shade of red. "A-at the instruments, I-I mean." 

He quickly turned away and headed to a rack with a ukulele on it and absently pulled on the strings a little, glancing at Josh with a blush still coloring his face. Josh was just standing there with his head still resting on his hand while watching him. They made eye contact for a split second and Tyler turned away with a smile tugging on his lips and pink tinted cheeks. 

 

This routine was kept up for the next two weeks, with Tyler's visits to the shop becoming more and more frequent. They were quickly becoming good friends and Tyler even stopped wandering around the shop altogether; he opted to just standing by the counter chatting with Josh. 

"Are you allowed to show me a little bit of what you play on the display set?" Tyler asked one day. 

"No, but I get off at 9 tonight if you maybe want to hang out and watch there?" Josh asked with a grin like he already knew Tyler's answer. 

Tyler felt like everything he'd ever wanted was coming true. His Josh had actually invited him over. Tonight was the night. He could barely control the butterflies in his stomach when he replied with, "Josh, I would love that!" A little too loudly for just the two of them. They both laughed quietly and Tyler almost whispered, "I mean yeah, totally. Siiick." Causing Josh to chuckle at Tyler's attempt to keep it cool. 

They exchanged numbers and Josh texted his address to Tyler; not that Tyler needed it but he didn't say anything. Tyler left with a promise of seeing josh later that night at 10. He only had three hours to finish preparing the room in the basement for his Joshie and wanted it to be perfect. 

'My dear, you deserve so much more than this room!' He hummed to himself. 'One day you'll be moved up to my bed room but until then I'll have all your favorite things in here!'

Tyler wanted to be punctual for his darling Josh, so he left his home at 9:30, even though it was only a 10 minute drive from his to Josh's, with a backpack full of Josh's favorite snacks, a six pack of beer, and a few other.. necessities under it all. 

He pulled up and parked in his usual spot and sat there; a million things a minute running through his mind. He kept thinking of what his red haired wonder was wearing for him. He didn't really mind either way; the gorgeous man could work anything he put on. 

That led to Tyler imagining what Josh looked like wearing nothing, sweating a little while he hovered over Tyler, braced by arms on both sides of Tyler's head. Groaning as he leaned forward to give Tyler's lips a kiss as he slowly thru- 

Tyler had to stop himself there. It was still a bit early and he couldn't just waltz into Josh's apartment with a hard on. Luckily he still had about 10 minutes to calm himself down and get his breathing mostly back to normal, though the shivers were still there. 

At 9:55 he finally got out with his backpack of goodies in tow and practically half jogged up the steps to the second floor where Josh was staying. He could barely contain the excited giggles as he finally made it to the door he'd already known was Josh's and knocked. 

Not even a full minute later the door was being pulled open and a beautiful, smiling Josh was greeting him; practically dragging him inside. Though Tyler definitely wasn't objecting. 

Tonight was going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so! 2nd chapter is done! What'd you guys think? Am I rushing things? Am I getting ahead of myself? Any suggestions? 
> 
> I never knew what all of the other writers felt when they posted fics but, boy, do I have a newfound respect for them. 
> 
> I think I'll be doing one of the upcoming chapters from Josh's point of view. Or at least a piece of one. We'll see what happens!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

"H-heya there, Joshie!" Tyler stood nervously pulling on the strap of his backpack just inside the front door. He'd been in this room about a dozen times in the last month but it felt completely different now that Josh actually knew he was there.

Josh's cheeks had tinted pink slightly at the new nickname Tyler had just given him and Tyler stared not wanting to ever forget the image of a blushing Josh. 

"You planning on moving in?" Josh asked jokingly through a laugh after he recovered, referring to the backpack slung over Tyler's shoulders. Tyler, still momentarily in awe from how his nickname had even slightly affected Josh, just nodded his head without any thought to it. Josh's laughter finally snapped him out of it. 

"N-no! I m-mean I just, uh. I just brought some goodies." He cursed himself inwardly, but glad he managed to be the reason Josh was laughing like that. 

Josh's eyes lit up briefly, but Tyler caught the split-second of excitement and felt a surge of pride and determination to make this man as happy as possible. 

Tyler shrugged off the bag and pulled out the beer and several bags of candy and held them out in front of Josh with a slightly mischievous smile on his lips. He grinned even wider when Josh reached for the pack of sour gummy worms only for Tyler to pull them out of his reach.  
Tyler clucked his tongue when he saw Josh's bottom lip come out into a pout. 

"Nah ah ah, Joshie. You have to earn these snacks," Tyler giggled. "I've gotta hear you play first." 

"Tyyy," Josh whined, "I need sustenance. How do you expect me to have the energy to play without eating pure sugar first?" He reached for the bag again and Tyler held it over his head away from him. Not that it helped much, no. He just loved how, in order for Josh to reach for the bag of candy, he had to step close enough for Tyler to smell his aftershave. 

Tyler laughed when Josh finally got his hands on the worms. "Fine. You can open that one bag. But don't be stingy! I want some too!" He smirked as he snatched the pink and blue colored worm that was on its way to Josh's mouth and shoved it in his own and ran into the first room just to the left of the hallway they had been standing in. 

"Tyler Joseph! You thief!" Josh fake sobbed over the loss of his sugary snack and followed Tyler into the room, which ended up being the living room, and watched as Tyler made himself comfortable on his couch. 

Tyler pointed to the drum set in the corner as he stretched out taking up the whole couch. 

"Yeah. Make yourself at home," Tyler chuckles along with Josh. "Feels like I've been here a million times already!" He giggled happily.

'Not a million. Just twenty one times.' Of course he'd keep track. '21 times at the apartment, 17 times laying in your bed, and 6 times going through that fun little bedside drawer you have.'

Tyler really did love music. He loved watching people forget time and themselves as they put their entire beings into what they play; every sound turning into a beat, which, in turn, showed an emotion along with it. So he wasn't surprised when he forgot where he was, and even who he was, as he watched this red haired gorgeous man play with everything he had. Sure, Tyler had heard Josh play until the shouts from the neighbors became louder than the drums he was beating on, but he hadn't been able to feel it. Each time Josh struck one of the sticks against the drum, Tyler felt like he was pulled further into Josh's mind. 

He was so lost in emotion he didn't even realize Josh had stopped playing. It took Tyler a moment to notice Josh sitting there, brows slightly furrowed as he nervously twirled the drumsticks in his hands while waiting for Tyler to say something. 

"Josh, I.." Tyler couldn't think; he couldn't breathe. The overwhelming urge to steal this man away from all of his worries and problems, though he didn't know what many of them were, rolled through him. 

Maybe it was because people didn't cherish him the way he deserved, or maybe it was from years of hearing his neighbors yell at him to "quit with all of that shitty noise", but Josh seemed to take Tyler's silence the wrong way and this time he was the one stuttering. 

"I-it's, uh. Nothing really. Just a r-random beat. Not, um, for everyone really. I d-don't know I j-" "Josh." Tyler interrupted him firmly while having to grab at his chest because of the ache this man that he adored caused. 

Tyler could breathe again when he saw the hopeful look Josh was giving him. "You deserve every bit of this candy and then some." He grinned while trying to lighten the mood. He was having a hard time not leaping up from this couch and cradling his beautiful man in his arms while kissing away all of his insecurities. He'd definitely be doing that eventually, though. For now he just sat up in the middle of the couch so that no matter where Josh sat, it would have to be right next to him. 

Josh cheered jokingly and made a show of walking over and plopping himself down and tearing open a bag of Hershey kisses but Tyler couldn't help but get the feeling that Josh was even just a little proud. 

 

They sat there side by side drinking the beers that Tyler had bought while talking about just anything, forgetting the Tv was even on. 

They had come to the unspoken agreement that Tyler would be staying night, so when it was nearing three in the morning, Josh finally stood and announced he was heading to bed asking Tyler if he needed anything. A couple of "goodnight man"s later and the apartment was completely quiet. 

Tyler could almost hear the blood pumping through his veins as he waited 15 minutes.. 30 minutes... and then eventually an hour before he so much as moved. 

He grabbed the syringe from the bottom of his bag and let out a quiet squeak of excitement as he tiptoed his way to Josh's room. 'This is it. This is finally happening!'

The door creaked, just like he knew it would, and he slowly made his way over to his Josh. There his angel was. Laying on his back with the blankets only covering him haphazardly, mouth open slightly, and his hair going in every direction possible. 

Tyler sat on the edge of the bed softly and just stared at him. He'd seen Josh's sleeping face a enough times now that it was engraved in his memory but he knew he'd never get tired of it. 

He reached over and gently trailed the back of his hand down Josh's cheek before swiftly uncapping the needle and emptying is contents into the side of Josh's neck as gently as he could. Josh only stirred as the needle went into his neck before he settled right after. 

'Perfect, Joshie. Perfect.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I rewrote this twice already. Hopefully you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you all so so much for leaving kudos and comments! I absolutely adore hearing what you think.
> 
> We're starting to move along and, hopefully, start getting to something good. I'm super excited about the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Josh's point of view this time! Enjoy!

Josh slowly opened his eyes a little before closing them again with a groan. He felt nauseous. The kind of nauseous where you can feel the vomit right at the back of your throat but it just won't quite come out. 

He groaned again, opening his eyes a fraction so they could adjust. The light had seemed much too bright before, but now he could tell that he was just in a dimly lit room. Josh went to reach his hand up to run it through his hair only to find both of his hands were tied behind him. 

'What the..?' Josh was still groggy so it felt like things were running at half speed. Eventually, he came to the realization that one: yes, his wrists and ankles were definitely tied up and two: this was most certainly not his room. His mind immediately wandered to Tyler and he panicked; god he hoped that boy was alright. 

Josh began to struggle frantically grunting at the teeth-clenching tightness of the knots while his eyes darted around the room he was in. He was sitting on a worn deep red leather couch that sat against a wall. There was a large flatscreen on the opposite yellow wall and what looked to be an opening to another room to the left of it. 

He froze, his eyes glued to the doorway when he thought he heard movement coming from that way. A few seconds later Tyler appeared from it with an absolutely beaming smile on his face and Josh let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank god, Tyler, you're okay. I was so worried. Where are we? What happened to us? Can you untie me before whoever put us here comes back? Are you hurt?" A million questions were flying out of his mouth. 

Tyler just stood there with his head tilted slightly and raised an eyebrow. Josh, never one to quickly put two and two together, just continued giving a nervous bark of a laugh. "Why are you just standing there...? And when did you have time to change clothes? Get over here and untie me!"

Tyler raised both of his hands in the typical "don't shoot me" signal and took a step towards Josh. "Josh. It's okay. You're fine." He took another step and smiled. "I'll get those ropes off of you soon; you just have to stay calm for a bit for me okay? You're okay." He cooed soothingly now standing just a foot away from Josh. 

It felt like minutes of Josh just staring up at Tyler, his brows furrowed in confusion before it dawned on him. 

'What? Tyler did this..? No.. he's too sweet and... soft.'

"Tyler.." Josh laughed nervously, "what's going on here?"

"I brought you home, Joshie!" Tyler grinned and clapped his hands together once while going to sit to Josh's right. 

He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the use of the nickname. "H-home?" He was starting to feel nervous and shifted uncomfortably pulling at the ropes again. 

"Yup!" Tyler popped the 'p' sound and giggled while scooting closer to Josh. "This is your home now! We're going to be living together." The boy laid his head on Josh's shoulder and glided his pointer and middle finger softly back and forth across his chest. 

Josh frowned and started to pull away, only to have his shoulder grabbed and be pulled back in and Josh was surprised. Tyler was much stronger than the scrawny man looked. The brown haired man had begun gripping the shoulder closer to him and wrapped his free arm around Josh, absently stroking Josh's cheek as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

"Tyler, s-stop that! Where is this place really? Why am I here? What did you do?" The red haired man asked anxiously and Tyler froze. 

"I told you. This is your home now." He said with an edge in his voice that sent a whole other kind of shiver through Josh. "I brought you here so we could be together without any distractions." Tyler pressed light kisses to Josh's neck. "We're gonna be living together now, Josh." Tyler leaned up and looked right into Josh's wide eyes. "I'm going to take perfect care of you from now on." 

If it weren't for his fear outweighing his arousal, Josh would've moaned right then and there. Instead he took in a shaky breath trying to keep himself together. "N-no no Tyler. This isn't right. I wanna go home. My real home. I don't want to be here. We b-barely know each other." 

Tyler smiled sheepishly then like he was embarrassed. "Aw, Josh. I know plenty about you. You're 24. Birthday is June 18th! You love kittens. That one you love your pair of drumsticks that you've had since you were 12 and you absolutely adore Taco Bell." He finished with a proud look on his face. 

"Absolutely insane." Josh hadn't even realized he said it out loud until he saw the flash of hurt in Tyler's eyes and felt the sharp sting of a slap on his cheek. Tyler moved away then mumbling a pitiful sounding "That really wasn't very nice Joshua.."

"Ahh.. Tyler I-" Josh stopped himself there and mentally slapped himself again. How in the hell did this boy manage to make him almost apologize. He sat there staring wide eyed at this much smaller man that was now sitting on the other side of the couch looking at him like a scolded puppy when Josh was the one who had actually gotten slapped. 

Thinking about this threw Josh into a fit of hysterical laughter. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to see if he was actually dreaming all of this up, and when he didn't wake up, his laughs turned into tears. Soon enough Tyler was back at his side wrapping his thin arms around Josh's shoulders pulling him in to rest his chin on Josh's head; all while whispering sweet nothings too him. Not long after his sobs finally died down, Josh fell asleep in Tyler's arms while being soothed by him planting kisses on his forehead and rubbing his hand through his red curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more down! Has it felt like it's been a long time since I've updated, or is that just me? I don't feel like any progress was made in this chapter so I'll probably post within a day or two. 
> 
> Thank you all so very much again for the beautiful comments I've been getting. They really remind me of how much I really love and care about the other people in this fandom. It feels like we're all a family, you know?
> 
> Also a quick question: do any of you start writing a story and then forget it's yours so you go on to Ao3 and check to see if it's been updated yet? If not then me neither.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another so soon? Woooooah girl.

Josh woke up what must've only been a few hours later. He yawned as he snuggled into the warmth beside him and inhaled deeply. 

'Mmm. Tyler always smells so nice.' 

Then all of the events from before hit him like a truck and his eyes shot open. He was still on that leather couch, but he was also half laying on someone's chest. Tyler's chest.

Josh sucked in a breath and held it while carefully sitting up so he wouldn't wake Tyler. As carefully as you could be with your wrists and ankles still tied, that is.

He kept his eyes trained on Tyler's face searching for any sign of him jostling him enough to wake him. He still looked so pure, even though Josh knew how crazy he actually was. 

'To think I actually jerked it to this creep.' Josh shook his head and slid off of the couch and onto the floor. He got up onto his knees and leaned backwards to reach for the knots around his ankles. He pulled at them for a few minutes and let out a frustrated sigh, quickly glancing over at the sleeping Tyler. 

He kept quiet for a moment before cautiously reaching back down and finally managed to free his legs. He wouldn't be able to get his wrists free, but it was a start. 

Josh slowly pushed himself to his feet and looked around the room again. There was just the couch and the tv here, so he quietly tiptoed through the doorway he had seen before, only to end up in a large rectangular room with a massive king size bed on the long wall to his left. There was also a bookshelf that covered half of the wall on the right. His was amazed at the amount of dvds and books that covered the wall but he shook himself out of it. 

'Where the hell is the door out of here..?'

He stepped further into the room and spotted a brown wooden door beside the bed on his left, and the edge of a shiny metal door on the far side of the room barely hidden by the bookshelf. He gasped and speed walked over to the metal one. Josh made it to the door and turned around to grab the handle with his hands that were tied behind him, but as soon as he made it the full 180, he came face to face with an expressionless Tyler. 

"J-Jesus Christ! T-Tyler, I-"

"Josh." Tyler stopped him cold and Josh felt like his heart almost seized up at his steely voice. 

Tyler closed his eyes and took in a deep calming breath. When he exhaled and opened his eyes, he gave the wide eyed shivering Josh a small sad looking smile. 

"Come on, Josh." Josh squeezed his eyes shut as he saw Tyler reach out to him, only to be surprised when gentle fingers wrapped around his arm. He opened his eyes again to see Tyler start to softly, but firmly, tug him back towards the TV room. Josh gave up and let himself be pulled back to the couch. 

"I know it's gonna take some time for you to get used to things, but don't make it hard on yourself," Tyler sighed. There was a hint of pity in his voice that made Josh sniffle. "You don't need to be worried." Tyler put his hands on Josh's shoulders and pushed him down and looked directly into his eyes. It felt like Tyler was looking straight through him into his soul, which caused his heart to skip a beat. "I would never do anything to seriously harm you. You mean the world to me, Joshua Dun."

Josh just stared up at him shocked. He could barely think. He was going to be stuck here with this.. psychopath that's actually fucking adorable and my god he needed to get out. Instead of voicing his thoughts in fear of angering his captor, he just nodded his head. This earned him the brightest smile yet and a pat on the head. 

"Fantastic, Joshie! How about I make us some dinner? You like lasagna, don't you? You usually eat it about once a week. I have all of the ingredients so I can go and make it right now! Does that sound good?" 

Tyler was overflowing with excitement at this point and Josh refused to admit to himself that he was glad he was the one that caused it. He gave a weak smile and Tyler almost sprinted out of the room to go start cooking, throwing a quick "be back soon" over his shoulder. 

Josh let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and leaned back on the couch. God, his wrists hurt. The rope was biting into his exposed arms and his hands were almost entirely numb. He felt absolutely exhausted, even though he'd already slept way too much. 

'I have to get out of here. Damn it. I'm so tired..' 

He ended up staring at the blank TV, silently thinking about the beautiful nightmare that was so obsessed with him. He had to admit: Josh was beyond flattered. In a freaky, twisted kind of way. He didn't think he was worth all of this fuss. He meant the world to Tyler? 'The poor guy must be delusional, too.'

Josh thought about the first time he saw the brown haired boy in the music shop he worked at. He'd caught Josh's attention the moment he stepped through that door. He even remembered exactly what Tyler had been wearing that day: a black t-shirt with a flowery kimono over it along with tight black skinny jeans that had really made that adorable little butt of his stick out. 

He was honestly glad that, if he had to have a crazy obsessive stalker, it was someone as good looking and.. sweet? 'Can I still consider him sweet?' As Tyler. 

He distantly heard the metal door scrape open and immediately felt his heart rate speed up. 

Josh really had to get out of here..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't planning on posting again today, but these super amazing comments REALLY hyped me up. 
> 
> I love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't stop.

"Josh, darling! Dinner's ready!" He heard Tyler call in a sing-song voice. As much as he didn't want to play house with his abductor, it was his only option until he could find a time to escape. The smell of the homemade lasagna and the sound of his growling stomach also helped his decision to be a good boy for now. 

Tyler walked through the doorway with a bag with two red bulls and a steaming plate of the delicious smelling food and Josh stared longingly at it. Tyler sat the plate on Josh's lap and plopped down next to him. 

Josh immediately went to reach for the fork and then smacked the back of his head on the couch when he remembered his hands. This was going to drive him absolutely insane. 

He heard a giggle from Tyler and sent him a sideways glare. Tyler just smiled, innocently looking at Josh through his eyelashes. Josh gulped had to look away. 

"C-can you untie me s-so I can eat?" 

Tyler tsked. "You weren't very good earlier, Joshie boy. I'm not sure you've really earned that yet." 

Josh gave Tyler a confused glance and ignored the nickname. "H-how am I supposed to eat, then?" He was getting a little irritated. 'Not off to a good start here. Gotta calm down.'

Tyler's innocent little smile turned into a mischievous grin. "Guess I'll have to just feed you!" 

Josh narrowed his eyes. "You were planning this from the start!" Tyler feigned shock. With wide eyes and a barely contained laugh he asked, "Me? Never, Josh." At that, he picked up a forkful of lasagna and put it in front of Josh's mouth, waiting for him to open wide. 

"Nuh-uh." He shook his head and turned to his left, away from Tyler and the food. He had told himself to be good, but his pride would just not allow this. 

"Come on, Josh. You're hungry, aren't you? I made this just for you.." Josh heard a sniffle from his right and had to fight the urge to please this mess of emotions next to him by eating his food. 

"Not hungry," was all he said. Of course, though, the noises from his stomach gave him away. He felt thin fingers roughly grip his chin and force him to look at their expressionless owner. 

"Josh. You are going to eat this if I have to shove every single bite down your throat. I have been very good to you so far and you have been very unappreciative and I'm starting to get angry. Do you understand what I'm trying to get at here?"

He frantically nodded his head and immediately took the bite of food that Tyler was still holding up and damn. He really had hoped that it would taste awful. Instead, he got a mouthful of the perfect amount of cheese-to-sauce ratio. 

Tyler squeaked and got another bite for Josh. He kept feeding him while occasionally taking a bite for himself until the plate was empty. He hummed happily to himself while he sat the plate to the side and then stared at Josh like a puppy with a hopeful look in his eyes. Josh just sat there until he realized what Tyler was after. 

"I-it w-w-was delicious, Tyler." He looked down at his lap with pink dusted cheeks. "Thank you." 

Tyler gave a high pitched squeal and pecked Josh on the cheek making both of their faces turn a shade darker. "I-I'd love to m-make it for you again, Joshua."

Tyler turned and grabbed one of the red bulls and popped it open. Josh watched Tyler's mouth as he took a sip and licked his lips while putting the can to Josh's mouth for him to drink too. God, he loved Red Bull. He looked away nervously. 

"Alright! Let me go put this away and then we'll have a bath? That sound good?" 

Josh couldn't respond as he tensed up picturing the two of them in the bath together. He really wasn't prepared for this. He definitely didn't want this obsessive creep being in the same room as him while he was naked. Of course seeing Tyler naked wouldn't have been the absolute worst thing ever. But would Tyler try anything? Was he going to force himself onto Josh? 

His mind was running wild. He was still very much lost in thought when he felt a hand under his arm to pull him up. He nearly jumped out of his skin. 

'Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god' was all that he could think as Tyler led him to the brown door that was to the left of the bed. The bathroom. 

"H-hey, T-T-Tyler." They had made it to the door and Tyler opened it, pushing Josh inside first then following him in after. "I kn-know that we're gonna be l-living together now, b-but I r-really think we sh-should take baths separately. D-Don't you?" He finally got it all out. 

Tyler broke into laughter behind him and Josh turned around confused. 

"Oh, Josh." He managed to get out between fits of laughter. When he managed to get himself back under control, he looked at Josh smiling. 

His expression darkened and he practically purred when he spoke. "As much as I would absolutely love to bathe with you, you're not quite ready yet," his eyes roamed up and down Josh's body causing Josh to shiver, "and I don't want to scare you away. Turn around now." 

Josh couldn't lie. He really was two parts relieved (and equally embarrassed), but still a tad disappointed. He did as he was told and turned back around away from Tyler and felt as Tyler finally untied his wrists. He felt Tyler's soft lips on the back of his neck with a whisper of "be good" and heard the click of the door closing and was left alone to deal with his emotions. 

'What the hell.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're supposed to wait and have an update schedule but BOY I'm really feeling this. Guys I'm just having so so much fun writing this and you're all being way too nice. 
> 
> Anyway, I don't usually like people feeding people as it usually makes me uncomfortable but I kinda felt like I had to include that here? Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler brought both of his palms up and covered his cheeks trying to will away the blush that was working it's way up his face.

It took every ounce of self control he could possibly muster up to not slam open that bathroom door and do every not-so-pg thing to his lovely man he'd been dreaming about for months. 

Instead he busied himself by running upstairs to grab the clothes he conveniently forgot to set out for after Josh's bath. He couldn't help but still feel giddy from the events over dinner. Not only had he been able to eat from the same fork as his Josh without a single complaint, but he also had his cooking complimented!

Tyler looked like a teenage girl who was just asked to prom by her crush standing there in his real bedroom squeezing the clothes he had prepared to his chest. 

'Ahh. Joshie, you're my everything. I'll do everything in my power to make you happy.'

He put his nose to the clothes in his arms and inhaled deeply. Tyler let out a long low groan at Josh's scent and kept his face buried in them. He'd quivered at the thought of Josh and his scent surrounding him. He wanted Josh. All of Josh. It was getting difficult being patient for his almost-lover to come around. Of course he wouldn't give up on the man, never. He just felt an intense hunger for him, and, call him spoiled, he was always cranky when he didn't get what he wanted. 

Tyler growled and adjusted his hardening length in his pants. 'Don't scare him off, Tyler.' He'd been telling himself that since he brought Josh here about 12 hours earlier. Why he'd been saying that when he already kidnapped the man, he really didn't know. How much more scared of Tyler could he get? 

He let out a frustrated sigh, palmed himself once through his tight jeans, and headed back downstairs with the clothing. 

He laid on the edge of the bed clutching the clothes to his chest until he heard the bathroom door crack open and his beauty timidly call. "Umm, Tyler?"

"Right here, darling!" He jumped and and made his way to the door. "I brought your new clothes down for you." 

A hand sneaked out through the crack and was held out for Tyler to put the clothes in. Tyler tskd. He didn't figure Josh would be comfortable enough to let him see him without clothes on, but that was going to change. 

Without any warning, Tyler pushed on the door roughly and caught poor little Josh off guard. It opened to reveal a very red faced Josh with a towel wrapped around his lower half. 

Tyler grinned wolfishly at the gorgeous sight before him. There was his dream, standing right in front of him making a scared yet pouty face at him. He still had water dripping down his neck and chest from his wonderful red hair and he was clutching the towel wrapped around him like it was his lifeline. 

Josh was clearly uncomfortable with Tyler standing there looking like he would ravage him at any given moment, but Tyler could only revel in it. Damn, his pants were tight. Josh must've noticed it, too, because he frowned and immediately turned away, his face redder than even his hair. 

"T-Tyler. Can I pl-please have m-" he was interrupted by Tyler shoving the clothes into his arms and then turning and calmly yet.. shakily leaving not only the bathroom, but the basement as well. As soon as Tyler made it upstairs to his room, he grabbed some clothes of his own, stripped, and stepped under the warm spray of his own shower. 

He sighed as he leaned his forehead against the cool tiled wall. He'd just been in the same room as Josh. And Josh had been naked! 

So much had happened in the last 24 hours that Tyler felt like he was going to explode. He ran through the list over and over and felt like he was going to die of happiness. 

1\. He'd comforted a crying Josh and then held him while he slept. 

While it had nearly broken his heart to see him so upset, Tyler had been the one to make him feel better; that was all he needed. 

2\. He'd fed Josh and Josh had enjoyed it! Kind of...

Josh needed Tyler to survive, just like Tyler needs Josh in order for him to survive. Sure the reasoning was a little different but they could work on it. He had a little bit of a plan to help with that. 

3\. He'd actually kissed Josh. 

The back of his neck wasn't really the main place he wanted to kiss him, but Tyler wanted to roam his lips up and down Josh's entire body, so he really wasn't going to start being picky now. 

4\. Tyler had just seen Josh naked. 

It was in person this time; not through a camera lens that looked into Josh's bedroom. Josh had just been standing 4 feet away while dripping water all over the place. 

Tyler felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. He thought it was hard not to touch Josh before, but this, this was a whole other level. 

The image of a blushing, practically naked, red haired angel was burned into Tyler's brain now; and Tyler wouldn't have it any other way. 

He groaned as he closed his eyes and pictured himself back down in that bathroom standing in front of his angel. 

This time he pictured Josh with a nervous but lusty look in his eyes. He would close the gap between him and Tyler and tell Tyler to get on his knees. Tyler would listen obediently, of course. 

Then he would drop the towel that covered himself and Tyler would be treated to a full view of the very thing he'd been craving. 

Tyler imagines himself looking up as innocently as he could through his lashes at the man he could barely control himself around and he would in return get a low growl from him. 

Josh would put his hand on the back of Tyler's head and gently pull him closer to his hard cock. He would use one hand to tightly grip Josh's grip and he would tentatively reach the other up and wrap his long fingers around the base of the shaft. Almost immediately, Josh would let out a little whine. 

Then, Tyler would give the already dripping head a few kitten licks. He would stare up into Josh's eyes as he wrapped his lips around the head and suck lightly; teasingly. 

Josh would fight to keep his eyes on the smaller man on his knees in front of him, instinctively wanting to close them from the sharp pleasure that shot up his spine. 

"Fffuck, Tyler. Please." He would croak out while gently tugging on Tyler's soft hair. Tyler would just whimper and take more of Josh into his mouth while he reached the hand that would be on Josh's hip down to his own aching cock. 

Inch by inch, Tyler would slowly take more into his mouth, never breaking eye contact, until he'd managed to hold all of Josh in this mouth. Josh would cry out when he saw how good Tyler was being to him. 

Tyler would then pull all of the way off of the throbbing dick in his mouth, making sure there would be a lewd pop, of course. He'd slowly start to move his hand up and down Josh's hard length and swirl his tongue around the head. He'd go and take a mouth full back into his mouth and suck long and hard while using his hand on what didn't make it in his mouth. 

Josh would start to lose control and softly thrust his hips trying to get his cock into the intense heat that was Tyler's mouth, all while repeating Tyler's name over and over in breathy gasps. 

Tyler would give all of his attention to worshiping the beautiful cock that was stretching his mouth wide open. 

"T-Tyler. Fu-ck. So good. So beautiful. Mine. A-all mine." Josh would choke out. 

The noises and praise Josh would be giving Tyler would be all he'd need to get closer to the edge. 

"Dammmn.." Josh would break off into a moan, his thrusts becoming harsher and more frantic. "G-gonna cum so-on," he would say. 

Then Tyler would pull off enough to say, "Cum in my mouth, Joshie," making sure to use the nickname he knew got to Josh before going back to sucking off the man before him. 

Josh would choke out a half sob, his thrusts stuttering as he pulled Tyler's head almost all the way down his length and let go down his throat. 

Tyler felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he came into his fist. The fantasy was over and he was back in his shower, unfortunately alone. He groaned long and low before quickly washing off and stepping out of the shower. 

That man had absolutely no idea what he did to Tyler. Feeling sated, Tyler got dressed and quietly padded back down to where his angel was resting. 

Maybe watching a movie together would be nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my very first attempt at any kind of smut ever. Hopefully you enjoyed it. It was a lot more fun, yet nerve wracking m, to write than I expected. 
> 
> Also just a quick question: Do you guys prefer "cock" or "dick"? I think using "cock" is a bit sexier, but since I'm writing this for you all to enjoy as well, I'll use whichever you prefer!
> 
> As always, thank you for the really amazing comments. You guys are too much. I love it.


	8. Chapter 8

Josh was sprawled out on the large bed staring at the ceiling. When the door closed, he looked over and frowned. 

"I see you took care of your 'problem'," he said bitterly, giving Tyler a disgusted look. He was still upset about the whole naked thing. 

"Aww, Josh. If you're that curious, I'll let you help out with it next time." Tyler winked. Josh just huffed and flipped over so he was facing away from Tyler, but he could still feel the blush that crept up his neck and ears. Damn it, Tyler. 

Josh felt a few light taps on his shoulder and flinched. He eventually looked over his shoulder to find Tyler smiling hopefully at him. 

"Let's watch a movie together. There's another red bull we still haven't finished and I've got World War Z on DVD?" 

Josh just looked away. "I'm not really in the mood, Tyler." 

"C'mon, Josh. It'll be fun. We can just hang out. I wanna spend some time with you."

"I said no!" Josh half-shouted. He sighed and lowered his voice a bit and looked away grumbling, "The last time we sat down and hung out, you drugged and kidnapped me. I just wanna be left alone."

Josh looked over again when Tyler kept silent. Tyler noticeably clenched his jaw. He backed away from where Josh was laying and gave a quick "suit yourself" before walking out. 

Movie night would have to wait. 

 

Josh was relieved the first 3 days when he didn't hear anything from Tyler. 'Good riddance. Guess he finally got the message.'

Josh had woken up the next night to see all of his clothes were folded and stacked on the shelves that covered nearly an entire wall. He also found out that Tyler had brought down a mini fridge for the tv room and stocked it with drinks and some things to eat. 

By the 6th night, Josh was sick of eating just fruit and protein bars for every meal. He definitely wouldn't say anything, though. His pride kept him from asking anything of Tyler right now. He still hadn't even seen the small man.

By the 11th day, Josh figured Tyler was bringing down the drinks and newly washed clothes while he was asleep. He was uncomfortable that Tyler was down here while he was sleeping and vulnerable, but he never woke up feeling different. 

Except he did start to feel restless. By the 15th day, Josh had a million questions running through his head as he lay in the middle of the floor. 

Was Tyler not obsessed with him anymore? Was he finally free of the unwanted attention? And what did that mean for Josh? He probably wasn't going to be let go since he knew his captor, right? 

Josh started to get worried then. He was going to rot down here. There wasn't even anyone he could talk to to distract himself with. He'd pushed Tyler too far, and now Tyler didn't care if he went crazy down here. He cried himself to sleep that night. 

By the 20th night, he tried to stay up until Tyler came down. He found out after staying up till 9 in the morning that Tyler didn't come down every night; that scared him even more. Tyler wouldn't forget about him down here.. Would he?

On the 21st and 22nd nights, he stayed awake again but had about the same amount of success as before. 

On the 23rd night, he lay awake again. Tyler was all he could think about. 'What kind of stalker gives up on the person they're stalking, anyway? Aren't they supposed to be super obsessed and do anything to have them?' He snorted. 'Not even that good of a stalker. Maybe his good looks are supposed to make up for his stalking abilities? Aren't stalkers supposed to be ugly as fu-'

His thoughts were interrupted by the metal door scraping open. He shot out of bed and was at Tyler's side in an instant. 

"T-Tyler! You're back." Josh's eyes were wide and his voice hurt from not using it for so long. 

Tyler eyed him suspiciously and nodded his head once. "I didn't think you'd be awake, Jo-"

"I waited up for you." He didn't even let Tyler finish his sentence. "Y-You're not going to leave again, are you?" Josh couldn't help himself as he reached out and grabbed Tyler's sleeve. He needed to be near someone else. Anyone else. He wasn't ready for Tyler to leave him again yet. 

Tyler looked at him coldly. He kind of looked like a puppy that was pouting after it's owner yelled at it. "I don't know. You wouldn't want to hang around a 'psycho', would you? Wouldn't want to bother you." He turned to go, brushing off Josh's hand that was latched onto his sleeve. 

"T-Tyler please don't go. I'm going crazy down here without you!" He gulped and reached out and grabbed Tyler's hand, frantically trying everything so that he wouldn't be trapped down here alone again. "I've missed you, Ty. Please, please don't go." His eyes started to tear up and he couldn't help but admit that it was true. He did actually miss the annoyingly cute excited looks Tyler would give him for no reason. 

Tyler visibly softened and turned back towards Josh. He saw something flash in Tyler's eyes before it was replaced by an exhausted looking smile. "I've missed you too, Josh." Josh felt him squeeze his hand and sighed in relief. 

"Um, Josh? D-do you wanna go watch a movie?" He would be an absolute idiot to say no.

Without answering, he started pulling Tyler to the TV room and had Tyler sit down while he got the movie ready and grabbed a redbull from the mini fridge. He sat down right beside Tyler, not ready to be without physical contact with another human yet. He had really started to think he'd never see one again. 

Tyler brought his feet up under him and laid his head on Josh's shoulder. Josh could feel Tyler's smirk when he kissed Josh's arm and ignored the blush he felt starting up. 

Not too far into the movie, he felt Tyler wrap his arms tightly around the one he was leaning on and flinch. He looked over to see a slightly shaking Tyler hiding his face between Josh's arm and the couch. If anyone had asked, Josh definitely wouldn't admit to his heart throbbing painfully at the sight. 

He brought his gaze back to the screen and placed his hand on Tyler's thigh, starting to rub soothing circles with his thumb. "Shh shhh, baby boy. S'just a movie. I've got ya." 

Tyler gasped and looked up at Josh when he, not only comforted, but also used a pet name for him. Josh just stared ahead, biting the inside of his cheek, pointedly ignoring Tyler's wide eyes. He wanted to slap himself in the face. 

Damn it. He'd never hear the end of that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurt for this to happen, guys. But hopefully Josh will be a good boy now. 
> 
> I originally wrote this in Tyler's perspective but felt dumb because I was missing out on Josh's thoughts entirely so I had to rewrite it!
> 
> Hope my lovely friends have enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

"Josh.."

Josh didn't say anything. Tyler watched as he kept his eyes trained on the zombie movie that Tyler had forgotten about. He almost thought he'd heard it wrong. 

"Josh." Tyler almost sang. 

He kept his mouth shut which only plastered a massive smile on Tyler's lips. 

"Josh. I'm really digging this whole 'you giving me nicknames' thi-"

"Tyler! Please, just drop it." He groaned and whipped his hands up and covered his face trying to hide the blush and Tyler chuckled. 

"I'm just saying.. you can call me whatever. 'Ty'. 'Baby boy'. You know." Tyler shrugged and smiled teasingly at Josh. "Whatever you'd like.."

"Fine," his voice was muffled by his hands, "'Creep' sounds pretty good to me." Tyler fake gasped beside him. 

"Hey now, don't take it out on me! You're the one who made things weird and called me baby boy." He giggled and Josh groaned again. 

Josh finally pulled his hands away and looked at him accusingly. "You made things weird a long time ago when you abducted me." 

Tyler just clicked his tongue and brushed it off. "Eh. I'm content." He shifted until he was laying his head on Josh's lap and he was staring up at him unwaveringly. Deciding to save Josh from his embarrassment, he asked, "Hey, if you want, I can bring down Guitar Hero for us to play?"

"Tomorrow? I'm kind of tired tonight." 

"Yeah, you're right. It's about 6 now. Should let you get some sleep." Tyler went to sit up but was stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder. He looked over questioningly and Josh stared at him open mouthed and wide eyed. 

Josh gripped Tyler's shoulder tight enough his fingers were turning white and Tyler fought back a wince. 

"D-don't go yet. You can't leave. I don't want you to disappear like that again."

Tyler shot him a look of regret and laid back down on Josh's lap. He reached his hand up and softly trailed his fingers all over Josh's face causing Josh to sit back and close his eyes as he relaxed again. 

"I'm.. sorry, Josh. I shouldn't have left you down here all alone for as long as I did." Tyler's fingers grazed over his lips and he sighed. 

"I won't run you off again, Tyler. I promise I'll listen to what you say now, just please don't leave." He let out a dry sob and Tyler couldn't help the surge of happiness that rolled through him. Perfect. 

On the outside though, he cooed sadly and shushed Josh as he rubbed his thumb across his cheek. 

"I won't leave you like that again, Joshie. We'll always be together." Josh nodded his head frantically and sobbed again, a few tears rolling down his face. 

Tyler sat up and straddled Josh's lap as he wrapped his arms around his sad red haired angel and kissed the tear tracks. 

"Shh. Shh." He was surprised and almost yelped when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him tightly against Josh. He recovered quickly, though, and began to card his fingers through Josh's fluffy hair. It was growing out and needed to be dyed again. He'd have to surprise Josh with some tomorrow. 

Tyler pressed kisses all over Josh's face until he'd calmed down and finally opened his, now red, eyes and stared into Tyler's. 

Tyler felt his heart thump painfully in his chest and was almost worried that it would stop beating from the overflow of love for his Josh he felt. He leaned his forehead against Josh's and they both sat there breathing each other in, their arms still wrapped around each other. 

Tyler glanced down at Josh's lips and then watched as he gulped. Josh must have guessed what he wanted, or he wanted it too, because he closed the short distance between their lips and kissed Tyler softly. 

Tyler whimpered and kissed back, closing his eyes. He held back a smile as he heard Josh let out a low growl and felt him bring a hand up to his head and pull him further into the kiss. 

He let out a gasp when Josh gripped his hip and licked his lower lip. He opened his mouth and moaned when their tongue glided together. He egged Josh on a little by fighting for dominance for a short bit until a sharp, almost painful, squeeze on his hip caused him to back down. 

Tyler held onto the back of Josh's neck with one hand and used the other to grab a handful of the drummers hair and tug lightly. His pants were deathly tight by this point and he made sure Josh knew that too by slowly rolling his hips. 

Josh broke the kiss instantly and let out a shudder that shook almost his entire body. Tyler just went to sucking bruises into his neck while he rolled his hips again, making sure to grind down against the erection below him as well. 

"Ty-Tyler." He heard Josh whisper breathlessly. He just hummed and licked a stripe up from his collarbone to just below Josh's ear. He ground his hips in slow circles and took Josh's earlobe between his teeth and pulled lightly. 

"Ty, stop." He heard Josh choke out and felt two hands come up to his face and push him away a little. Tyler grunted and looked at Josh with lidded eyes and rolled his hips for relief. 

"I'm not ready to do... it." He told Tyler and Tyler just whined desperately. 

Josh groaned and closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a shaky breath. "We will one day. Just not yet, okay?"

Tyler perked up at that. Not yet? He could wait. If Josh thought he'd like to one day too, Tyler would prefer to wait for him to be ready. They were going to be together forever, after all. They had all the time in the world. 

Tyler finally nodded his head and leaned towards Josh only to be stopped by the hands still on either side of his face. 

"S'just a kiss, Joshie. Pleeease." He begged and squeaked when he was pulled back down for a deep, hungry kiss. When they finally parted, Tyler let out a content sigh and nosed at Josh's hair. 

"I, uh. I don't really trust you to be in a bed with me right now," he heard Josh chuckle nervously, "so do you wanna watch something else? The Office?"

Tyler just hummed his approval and gave Josh another peck on the cheek before swinging one of his legs over so he was sitting beside him instead of on top of. He laid back and rested his head on the arm of the couch as he watched Josh get up go to the other room to grab the DVD set. 

He was still achingly hard, but there was absolutely no way Tyler could be complaining. Of course he felt like he really needed Josh right now, but Josh wanted to wait. The fact that Josh wanted to have sex eventually was all he needed right now. 

Even so, he couldn't help bringing a hand down and palming himself through his jeans. He closed his eyes and shivered as he thrust up into his hand. They shot back open again, though, when he heard Josh clear his throat. 

He looked over and saw him standing in the doorway awkwardly. His face was a dark red and he was shifting from one foot to the other while trying, and failing, to look anywhere but at Tyler's hand. 

Tyler palmed himself one more time before moving his hand up to rest on his stomach instead. 

"Sorry, Josh." He smiled sheepishly. "You just really make me crazy."

"No kidding." He answered, though there wasn't really any bite to it. 

Tyler clicked his tongue and made a face, which earned him a laugh. "Just hurry up and get over here." He sat up as Josh put in the disc and then laid on the couch with him.

The last thing Tyler remembers was him laying his head on Josh's chest with his arms wrapped around him, as Josh lazily ran his fingers through Tyler's hair. He had breathed in the scent he loved and fell asleep listening to Josh's fast heartbeat and the first episode of The Office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I need to add a tag for dubious consent here? Not too sure.
> 
> Also! I took a little longer than I normally do to update, I think! Sorry about that everyone! This chapter is a bit longer than the norm for me though so hopefully that makes up for it. It was also pretty fun to write, actually. 
> 
> You guys ready for them to bang already or what? Same here. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally

When Josh woke up the next day, he had to guess it was late afternoon or early evening, but with no windows, it was pretty much impossible to tell. He'd have to ask Tyler to bring him down a clock sometime. 

Speaking of Tyler, Josh could feel the smaller man's hair brushing against his chin and his breath tickling his neck and he sighed. Damn, he was comfortable. 

He wrapped an arm around the fluffy haired man, who was snuggled up against him, and pulled him closer. Josh absentmindedly began tracing random shapes onto Tyler's back as he lay their contently. 

As he woke up more, Josh couldn't help but remember last night. He felt a rush of relief flow through him: Tyler came back for him. He doesn't hate him. God, Josh had been so scared. He just figured that Tyler was only keeping him alive until he figured out what to do with him. Pride aside, Josh needed him. 

He didn't realize he'd started squeezing Tyler tighter against him until the sleeping boy whimpered and he forced himself to calm down. Tyler was here now. Don't mess it up, again. 

His mind instead wandered to the other.. events of last night and Josh felt his face heat up. He could almost feel the weight of Tyler sitting on his lap, grinding against him. He could picture Tyler sitting there with his hair disheveled and his red puffy lips as he panted and whined for more and..

Josh really needed to get a hold of himself. He was acting insane. He was laying here cuddling with his captor, for Christ's sake! What the hell was he doing? Only digging himself a deeper hole, that's for sure. He'd even told Tyler he'd have sex with him. God, he was so stupid. Not that Tyler would be a bad lay, never. He was gorgeous. He just had a load of baggage. Jerry Springer would be bouncing off the walls. 

Josh was about to sit up to put some distance between him and "the creep" when the creep himself hummed happily in his sleep and tangled himself with Josh even more. Now, here Josh was, laying on his side playing Tetris with his and Tyler's limbs. He wanted to be angry or disgusted, he really did, but damn Tyler and his ability to make Josh soft (and hard, if last night had any say).

In the end, Josh laid there brushing his fingers up and down Tyler's back until he dozed off again. He sleep schedule was truly ruined. 

 

He woke up again a while later feeling a lot chillier than before and had to bite back on his disappointment when he found himself alone on the leather couch.

He sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes while yawning. Tyler didn't even wait for him to wake up. How rude. He felt disgusting and he really needed a shower so Josh grabbed his clothes off of the shelf in the bedroom and made his way to the bathroom. He was just closing the door when the heavy metal one across the room flew open. 

"Jooooosh." Tyler, a fully grown (albeit small) adult, actually skipped into the room. Josh just stood in the bathroom doorway hiding a smirk and waited for the man-child to calm down.

"Perfect timing, Josh!" Tyler had caught Josh's eye. "Going in for a shower? I've brought you something, first!" He had his hands behind his back hiding something, which made Josh extremely uneasy. 

'What kind of things do psycho abductors surprise their victims with? Handcuffs? Is he going to tie me up again? Or maybe something worse? Maybe he's killed someone and cut out their heart and brought it down for me as some fucked up gift and he says some stupid line like "I'm giving you my heart!" Oh god, I really don't want someone's heart in the ro- Oh.'

Tyler interrupted his thoughts by showing off the surprise. His gift was red, sure. It wasn't someone's heart though. Tyler was grinning hopefully at Josh while holding out a box of red hair dye, a razor, and a pair of clippers. 

Josh was truly surprised. He hadn't even thought about his appearance much since he'd gotten down here. He'd stepped back into the bathroom and glanced into the full length mirror and cringed. He really looked awful. His hair had grown out and he really needed a shave. He oddly felt extremely grateful that Tyler would think he would miss the red. 

Instead, he poked his head back through the door and joked, "Are you trying to say I look bad?"

Tyler let out a high pitched laugh and shook his head. "Josh, darling, that isn't possible. You are one beautiful specimen." Josh ducked his head to hide his pink cheeks and laughed too. 

He wasn't surprised when Tyler stepped forward and shooed him into the bathroom and tell him to sit down on the toilet. He usually did his own hair, but he really hadn't expected Tyler to give him a razor, and that was fine. He could just pretend he's at a Solon or something. Tyler wouldn't hurt him. Probably. 

Tyler had set all of his gifts down on the counter and started humming as he set up the hair clippers and got to work. Josh sat there in silence as he listened to the whir of the clippers overpower the quiet humming from Tyler. He couldn't wait for them to be turned off. 

After Tyler finished shaving the Mohawk into his hair, Josh watched as he shut off the clippers and began pulling on the latex gloves that came with the hair dye. He got the bleach ready and glanced at Josh, their eyes meeting. Josh couldn't help but feel like they looked like a couple of kids dying their hair without their parents' permission. 

With a nod from Josh, Tyler squirted some of the bleach into Josh's hair and started rubbing it in. Josh practically purred, which earned him a laugh from the boy above him. 

Feeling much more awkward, Josh cleared his throat and decided to fill the silence. 

"Tyler. Can I ask you a couple of questions?" He felt Tyler freeze for a split second but he recovered quickly. 

"Sure thing, Joshie."

"How old are you?" 

Tyler smiled sheepishly, "20."

"What the hell? How'd you even bring alcohol when you stayed at my place? You're such a little baby thing." Josh yelped when Tyler pulled his hair unexpectedly as he laughed. 

"You're only 4 years older than me. And I may have a few fake IDs."

Josh playfully gasped. "Scandalous. You don't have a job, right?" 

Tyler hummed in affirmation. "I had one when I first met you just to give me something to do, but I quit it not long after to uh.. focus on some things." He coughed. 

Josh was a bit more uncomfortable now. He wasn't constantly thinking about how to get out of here anymore like he had been. Of course he wanted to, it just seemed like his efforts would be pointless. It was easier to play by Tyler's rules right now. 

He really did miss his home though. It was trashy and not a super great place, but it was his. And his old drum set! God he missed that. He longed to feel the wooden drum sticks in his hands again and the thrum of the drums. Maybe if he was good Tyler would get them for him? He had brought him the hair dye. 

"H-how do you afford to live here, then? I mean I haven't seen the rest of the house but you have a pretty nice basement and this bathroom is gorgeous."

"My parents gave me the house and a few mil to stay quiet and not embarrass them." He'd said it like he was talking about the weather and Josh just stared at Tyler for a moment trying to study him. 

"A few mil" was a hell of a lot so maybe that's why Tyler didn't seem to care. It would still be a bit hard to swallow though. Your own parents paying you to stay away from them. Maybe they're the reason Tyler feels like he needs to kidnap someone for them to be close with him. 

Josh only answers with, "Pfft. Parents, am I right?" Right now he just wants to hug the boy and tell him how much he deserves to be cared for, which is still insane. He's beginning to think he's as crazy as the boy that's doing his hair for him. 

Since it was already pretty serious, Josh decides to ask the question that's been bothering him since he'd been brought down here. 

"Why me?" He asks quietly. 

"Hm?" Tyler asks as he checks for any missed spots. 

"Why'd you choose me? You brought me down here and you've just been keeping me here.. for what? Why am I here?"

Tyler sighs and runs his fingers through Josh's mohawk one more time before pulling off the gloves and grabbing the shaving cream from the cabinet. He's quiet until he's started shaving Josh's face. 

"The first time I ever saw you, you were in the supermarket. You were standing in the candy isle and you had a bag of sour gummy worms in one hand and a pack of fun dip in the other and you were just staring at them." Josh watches as Tyler breaks off of his sentence with a laugh. "You had such a serious look on your face even though you were just trying to decide which candy you wanted. It looked like such an important life decision," Tyler pauses and glances at Josh, "which I'm sure it was." Josh chuckled at that. 

Tyler brought his hand up and tilted Josh's head to the side before continuing. "You ended up putting back the frozen waffles you were getting so you could have both. I could see how amazing you were then. At the beginning I figured I'd just get over you in a couple of weeks. Like I'd follow you and maybe you'd be a smoker or I'd see you with some nasty skank and I'd lose all interest, but that never happened." 

Josh wasn't quite sure but Tyler sounded surprised? Amazed? He didn't know but he was both glad that he exceeded Tyler's expectations, and, for obvious reasons, upset that he had. 

"And when I saw you play drums at your place? I'd already known I'd bring you here, of course, but god Josh I can't even explain how I felt." Tyler had finished shaving Josh's face and wiped the rest of the shaving cream off before looking him right in the eyes as he stay kneeled in front of him. 

"You are the most gorgeous and pure human being I could ever imagine. You're raw emotion mixed with everything that's beautiful in this world. Every time I look at you, all I see is perfection. And that's not because you don't have any problems or because you don't have anything wrong with you, not at all. I just also love how stubborn you are and how unsure you can be. You don't know everything and you don't always seem to know how to feel so all you do is just feel so much more intensely than normal. You're just so real, Josh. You're real and you feel normal stupid things and the day that some fuck up comes by and ruins you and all of your perfection is the day that I won't be able to go on. So, even though I know you do, friend, please don't blame me for needing to save you." 

Josh's throat felt tight and he gulped. Tyler was still staring into his eyes with a sad smile and Josh was petrified that Tyler could see right through him. It felt like Tyler could see every bit of who he was and who he'd ever become. He'd definitely gotten an answer, but it wasn't what he expected. Though, Josh really wasn't sure what he had expected. 

He was still trying to take it all in so he just nodded and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Tyler's sad look turned into a knowing one as he stood up and stretched. 

"I think it's been long enough so we can rinse the bleach out of your hair and get started on the dye." 

Josh stood up and let out a shaky "yeah" as he went through the motions in a daze. 

Tyler really was something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the super long break! I got a new job right after I updated with chapter 9 so I've been extremely busy lately but I think I've gotten into the swing of things again. 
> 
> I made sure to take an extra long time when writing this chapter so I really do hope that you all liked it. I really loved but hated writing this one. I hope I got strong emotions across like I'd been trying to? 
> 
> Thank you all, as usual. I love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Josh stood in the shower under the warm spray as he watched the last of the red hair dye run down the drain. He hadn't said anything else to Tyler after he'd answered his questions. He couldn't have formed words even if he'd wanted to. 

What do you say to someone when they've just explained why they're so obsessed with you they kidnap you? 

Josh was just so tired. Not just physically tired, but mentally exhausted. He didn't want to be anywhere near Tyler after he snatched him away from his life, but he also didn't want to be alone. Tyler did take care of him, after all. He never tried to hurt him; he just wanted Josh to be good. 

The salty tears had mixed with the water streaming down his face and Josh hadn't even realized he'd started crying until a sob shook him through and through. Now the sobs were coming out one after another and Josh had to steady himself with a hand on the wall. 

What the hell was he supposed to do? He didn't deserve this; not being stuck down here and certainly not Tyler's attention. 

Josh brought up his free hand and clutched at his chest as the tears turned into angry ones. 

Josh was pissed. He was pissed at Tyler for seeing something "perfect" in him, but he was even more pissed at himself. He felt disgusted with his lack of fight to get out of here. He'd only been here a few months now, but he felt like Tyler had become so deeply ingrained in his thoughts and his very being that he couldn't even imagine a life without Tyler being there. Though he wouldn't have chosen kidnapper and abductee as his favorite life they could've had. Maybe band mates. 

He let out a shaky breath trying to calm himself. If he did manage to get out of here, Tyler wouldn't be there with him. Josh clenched his teeth. 

Fuck Tyler. Fuck him for making Josh feel reliant on his comfort and friendship. Josh had been fine before him and now he couldn't even picture himself going back to work without hoping Tyler would stop by. 

Josh shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He went straight over to the full length mirror and wiped off the steam. As soon as he saw the red hair again, he felt his anger slip away almost immediately and his thoughts went back to what Tyler had said earlier. 

Tyler was like an innocent little kid who tries to do good but just messes things up. Josh almost felt bad for him. 

"Josh, c'mon. I wanna see how the hair turned out!"

He sighed heavily and dried off quickly before getting dressed. The only thing he knew for certain was that Tyler was definitely going to be the end of him. 

He barely had the bathroom door open when a pair of hands flew straight towards his face. The next thing Josh knew, two thin hands were ruffling his now red hair and turning his head from side to side. 

"I've gotta say, pretty good for my first time." Tyler smirked smugly. 

Josh almost shrieked. "Tyler! What the hell?! I would never have let you do this if I'd known you hadn't done it before!"

Tyler leaned his face forwards and looked up through his eyelashes innocently. "I know. I just really wanted to help."

Josh knew he was being played. He had the feeling Tyler had him wrapped around his little finger, but, right now, he couldn't care less. He simply rolled his eyes and changed the subject. 

"Can you play the keyboard for me today?"

Tyler froze and his eyes shot open. His face went a deep shade of red and he looked like he'd lost every ounce of confidence. Josh raised his eyebrows. 

"A-are you s-sure? I'm uh.. r-really not all that good. I don't th-ink that's really a great idea, J-Josh."

Oh no. Josh was not going to let this one slide. Tyler's resistance made his curiosity skyrocket and now Josh was completely determined to hear Tyler play. 

"Aw c'mon, Tyler. It'd be great to hear you play," he pouted. "I played the drums just for you. You owe me." Tyler merely bit his bottom lip and looked torn. 

"And guys who play instruments are pretty hot so.." One of Tyler's eyebrows twitched and Josh knew he had him then and there. It was much easier to convince him than he thought it'd be. Looks like he could play Tyler too. Josh smirked inwardly. 

"F-fine. Y-eah, I'll play it. Anything for you, Joshie."

Josh actually did feel bad. He wasn't going to tell Tyler he changed his mind or anything, but he did feel bad. The poor guy looked as nervous as when they first spoke. 

"Hey, Ty." Josh offered him a reassuring smile and mussed up Tyler's hair. "I'm sure you're great. It's not like we're trying to be professionals or anything. It'd just be fun." 

Tyler looked a little better after that, but he was still obviously nervous. He nodded though and left to go and grab his keyboard. 

As Josh waited, it'd crossed his mind that Tyler might just avoid it altogether by not coming back down. The thought didn't have long to sit, though, because not long after Tyler was walking through the door carrying an old, well-played keyboard. 

Tyler stood in the doorway cradling the keyboard to his chest looking like a scared animal. Josh just lay back on the bed and motioned Tyler over. Tyler laid the keyboard on the bed and sat on his knees in front of it. 

"What, uh. What do you want me to play?"

"Surprise me? You said you write your own music, right?" Josh was probably pushing things now, but he desperately needed to know more about Tyler. "Why not one of those?"

To his surprise, Tyler nodded his head and, after thinking for a moment, readied himself to start playing. Josh watched as he took a deep calming breath and started playing. 

It was slow and soft at first and Tyler messed up a couple of times until he finally seemed to get into the rhythm again. Josh watched Tyler's face the entire time he played. He kept his eyes down and stared at the keys at first, but Josh could see the second Tyler relaxed and lost himself. 

The tempo changed and Tyler was playing something completely different. It felt like an actual song this time. If Josh had been drinking anything, he would have spit it out everywhere because then Tyler started singing. 

"I wanna fall inside your ghost  
And fill up every hole inside my mind  
And I want everyone to know  
That I am half a soul  
Divided"

His voice was soft and high pitched and damn Josh didn't know it could sound so natural and flow the way it did. 

"Sometimes we will die and sometimes we will fly away  
Either way you're by my side until my dying days  
And if I'm not there and I'm far away  
I said, 'Don't be afraid.'  
I said, 'Don't be afraid.'  
We're going home. " 

Josh could tell that Tyler had forgotten he was even there. He felt like he was catching a glimpse of who Tyler was when he was alone in his room at night. He could feel Tyler's thoughts and emotions straight through his bones and he felt his chest tighten with every word that Tyler sang. 

Josh felt a shiver run down his spine as Tyler got to a particularly high note. He wasn't even able to understand what the song was about specifically, but he could feel both Tyler's hope and sadness in it at the same time. 

Josh really hadn't expected this much from Tyler. He didn't think Tyler would be bad or anything, but he felt like he was looking into a mirror, but Tyler's face was staring back.

His heart ached for the small, fragile boy in front of him. It ached because of how soft the brown haired man was and how much he wanted to protect him from his own poisonous thoughts. He itched to hold the younger man in his arms and make sure he got everything he ever wanted, no matter how stupid it would seem. 

By the time Tyler had gotten to the end of the chorus for the second time, Josh couldn't hold himself back any longer. 

"Tyler." He firmly interrupted and Tyler froze immediately, his eyes snapping open and meeting Josh's. He looked worried, and Josh's frown certainly didn't help. 

"S-sorry. It's dumb. I kno-" Josh stopped him mid-sentence by leaning forwards and pressing his lips against Tyler's. He quickly pulled away, though, shocked by his own actions but not entirely regretting them either. 

"You're too much, Tyler." He brought a hand up and cupped one of Tyler's cheeks. "I'm sorry." He didn't really know what else to say as he watched as Tyler gulped while he stared back into Josh's eyes in shock. 

The next thing Josh knew, he was thrown back against the pillows and Tyler was hovering above him on his hands and knees. He looked like he could cry and burst out laughing at the same time as he stared down at Josh. He glanced down at Josh's lips asking silently and Josh shakily nodded his head. 

A split second later, their lips were crashing together fervently. Josh closed his eyes as he grabbed Tyler's waist and pulled him down onto him. Tyler parted his lips and Josh didn't waste any time before shoving his tongue into his mouth. 

Josh hummed into Tyler's mouth causing Tyler to mewl above him and shudder sending a jolt of energy straight to Josh's cock. He couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips at the thought of having Tyler, his captor, pliant and obedient underneath him as he did as he pleased. 

Josh kissed harder into Tyler's mouth and groaned when Tyler rolled his hips agonizingly slowly into his own. He slid his hands down from Tyler's waist to his hips gripping them tight enough to turn his fingers white. He pulled their hips together roughly, desperate for more friction. The hard bulge from this beautiful man pressing into his only made him crave more. Josh wanted nothing more than to feel Tyler beneath him; writhing as he begged for more of his cock. 

He wanted all of that, needed it, but he still felt reserved. So, when Tyler pulled away to quickly take off his shirt and Josh finally had a second to breathe, he interrupted. 

"T-Ty." He gasped out. "Wait, Ty." Josh closed his eyes tightly and dragged his hands down his face, still breathless. "W-we can't. I'm not ready." 

Tyler stared down at Josh through hooded eyes and let out a high pitched, frustrated whine. When he finally removed his hands covering his face, Josh almost came in his pants at the sight of Tyler before him. He was seated on Josh's hips with his hands on Josh's shoulders and he looked completely gone. His fluffy hair was sticking up everywhere and his lips were swollen and red. Him being shirtless now paired with his occasional absentminded hip rolls caused Josh to nearly forget how to breathe. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not completely disregard what he just said and take the angel above him. 

"Jooooshie," Tyler whined out, nearly driving Josh mad, "pleeeease. I need to make you feel good, Joshie. I want to be good and make you happy."

Josh could only let out a whimper at that. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself, which was nearly impossible when the angel-turned-devil kept grinding his deliciously plump bottom into his groin. 

"I can't. Go all the way. Yet." Josh had to pause to breathe every few words. He couldn't stop the shallow thrusts that Tyler was dragging out of him. 

Tyler let out a frustrated groan. He seemed to perk up a second later and then drug his hands down Josh's chest to his stomach to his pant line. He gave one last slow grind before he slid down between Josh's legs, one hand lightly rubbing the inside of Josh's thigh as the other lightly traced his bulge. 

"We don't have to go all the way then," Tyler smiled innocently up at Josh, causing him to gulp. "I can still make you happy." 

Josh stared wide-eyed as the smaller man unbuttoned and slowly unzipped Josh's pants without breaking eye contact once. He felt like he was in a trance as he watched Tyler pull down his jeans and boxers just enough for his erection to spring free. He finally had the sense to close his gaping mouth once Tyler's innocent smile turned into a knowing smirk. 

Josh felt like an idiot for ever thinking he'd have complete control over this man. Tyler had him by the balls, quite literally now that he cupped them in one hand as he confidently wrapped his other around the base of Josh's length. 

Josh's breath hitched when he received that first little kitten lick to the head of his throbbing cock. It was followed by several more before Tyler finally wrapped his lips around the tip giving a soft suck. He flicked his tongue over the slit before sinking down another inch, only to pull off completely to lick from the base of Josh's dick to the tip again. Josh was the one choking, and he wasn't even the one giving the blow job. This so called angel was teasing him. 

Josh had started to let out an annoyed growl, but it immediately turned into a gasp when Tyler took his entire length in his mouth at once. Josh dug his nails into the palm of his hand to keep himself from coming when he felt his dick hit the back of Tyler's throat. 

"Ffffuuuuck, T-Tyler. So good." He let out a deep groan and brought a trembling hand up and tugged on Tyler's hair a little. He felt Tyler swallow around him and then pull off with a pop. He immediately missed the wet heat and pulled down lightly on the hair in his hand earning himself another smirk. Tyler quickly wrapped a hand around Josh's cock again and took the tip back in his mouth, licking up the precum and immediately beginning to suck as he bobbed his head up and down while he jerked off what he wasn't taking into his mouth. 

The sudden intense attention forced Josh to throw his head back letting out a stream of expletives. He tried to keep his hips still but failed miserably and couldn't help the sharp thrust when Tyler gave a particularly hard suck. 

Josh felt his climax coming and he glanced back down at Tyler, preparing to tell him so. He completely forgot as soon as his eyes met Tyler's though. The moment he noticed how utterly debauched Tyler looked with hooded eyes staring up at him with his gorgeous spit and precum slick lips wrapped tightly around his cock, Josh yanked harshly on the soft hair in his hand succeeding on shoving himself deep into Tyler's throat and coming as he cried out his name while seeing stars. 

Josh held Tyler there until the strongest orgasm he'd ever had finally subsided and his hand fell weakly from Tyler's hair. Tyler pulled off, licking the rest of Josh's release off of the now softening manhood in his mouth on his way up. Josh groaned when Tyler opened his mouth to show he'd swallowed every drop. 

He lay there exhausted, a sheen of sweat covering his skin, and watched Tyler sit back and dip his fingers down his own pants with a grimace on his face. He looked painfully hard still and the front of his skinny jeans had a wet spot on them from the precum. 

Josh held up his hand silently beckoning Tyler to come closer, still too breathless to speak. Tyler crawled back onto his hands and knees and hovered above Josh again. 

Josh silently watched his facial expressions as he reached his hand up and into Tyler's pants. He studied every minuscule change on his face and took in every little whimper. 

He used his free hand to cup the back of Tyler's neck and softly pull his head down to kiss him. He could still taste himself on Tyler's lips and he doubled his efforts, wanting to repay Tyler for trying so hard to please him. He swallowed the moans that he was drawing out of Tyler's abused mouth as his hand moved faster to bring Tyler closer to the edge. 

When Tyler had to pull back from the kiss to suck in a breath of air, Josh moved to lick a stripe up from his collarbone to his jaw and nipped at the bone. 

"J-osh!" Tyler gasped out and Josh hummed in reply. 

"You're so good, Tyler. So pretty." Josh licked up his neck moving back to his still swollen lips, licking those, too. "So gorgeous." Tyler cried out when Josh ran his thumb over the head of his cock and Josh shushed him with another kiss. "So good."

Tyler panted, nodding his head frantically. "Josh, I-" 

He already knew what Tyler was going to say, so with another swipe of his thumb, Josh bit down onto Tyler's neck and that was enough to send Tyler over the edge. Josh felt Tyler's body seize up and spurts of cum coat his hand as he worked Tyler through his orgasm. 

Once he was sure Tyler was finished, he pulled his hand out of Tyler's pants and looked the very dazed boy in the eyes as he stuck each and every finger into his mouth, sucking them clean. Tyler let out a moan as he collapsed the rest of the way onto Josh. 

The drummer sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, running his hand soothingly through the soft brown mess of hair on his head as Tyler nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

Not long after, he heard soft, quiet snores coming from Tyler and couldn't help but chuckle. Josh carefully rolled the sleeping man off of him and onto his back beside him. He managed to pull off Tyler's ruined jeans and boxers while only earning a few sleepy mumbles in return. He felt stupid for blushing as he stripped the man after what just happened, but his face still felt hot anyway.

Once he had Tyler settled, Josh stripped out of everything except his boxers and laid back down beside him, covering them up along the way. 

"A nap sounds pretty damn good," he mumbled to himself as he let his eyes drift closed, and soon he was sleeping along with the innocent-but-not Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first things first, I am extremely sorry for not updating in so long! It's been extremely crazy lately so I haven't been able to be anywhere near as active as I'd like, but here it is! 
> 
> I made sure to make this chapter extremely long and juicy for you guys as an apology, so hopefully you like it. 
> 
> Also! Just know, no matter how long I take to update, I have not, and will never, abandon either of my fics. So don't you guys ever worry about that. I die every time a fic I'm reading gets abandoned, so I could never do that to you all. I know the pain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite to plan.

Tyler opened his eyes only to immediately shut them again when he was greeted with blinding light. He mumbled a quiet "shit" to himself and nuzzled his head further into the neck beside him. His eyes shot open again when he realized it was Josh's neck and his face heated up. 

'Josh'. Tyler clenched his eyes shut and held in a not-so-manly squeal. He became very aware of every tangled limb only a moment before he realized he was missing some clothes. His heart felt like it was going to explode and he swore the temperature in the room increased by a few degrees. 

Tyler opened his eyes again and stared up at Josh from his place on his shoulder. The occasional soft snore. The curled mess of red hair splayed out on the pillow. The curve of Josh's slightly parted lips. The way the artificial light left shadows from the bridge of his nose that covered a small portion of his face. 

It was all almost too surreal. Of course nothing could be that easy, though, could it?

Josh's eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily as he stretched. He jerked away suddenly with a gasp leaving Tyler feeling cold and disappointed with the new and unwanted space between them. 

Tyler huffed as he sat up in the bed, letting the blanket fall to his waist as he watched Josh slide backwards to the opposite side of the bed. He eyed him silently while Josh visibly gulped and set his jaw. 

Tyler frowned as he opened his arms, beckoning Josh to come back. When Josh only averted his eyes, Tyler felt a spark of worry at what he could've done to upset him. 

"Josh? Come back?" He felt his lower lip pull into a pout when Josh merely shook his head. His heart rate picked up again, but this time it was for an entirely different reason. 

"Joshie, what did I do? I didn't mean to upset you." His chest was hurting. He wouldn't even look at Tyler. 

"It's not what you did, it's me." 

"I don't understand."

"I, uh, we shouldn't have done what we did last night." 

It just couldn't click in Tyler's head as to why Josh would be saying that. 

"But I-I thought you liked it?" He'd really tried hard to make Josh feel good. "I can do better next time, I promise." He brought his fingers up and traced his lips as his mind raced, trying to catch up. Josh finally turned back and caught Tyler's eye. 

"Just give me another chance and I'll do better for you. What didn't you like?" Tyler was beginning to get frantic as words flew from his mouth. His brain felt overloaded as self doubt and panic flooded through him. "I can get better!" He wasn't sure that he could. "Don't be disappointed with me, let me try again. We'll do whatever you want." 

Josh's mouth was pressed into a thin line. "Tyler, it's not that. I really liked it. I loved it." Relief and confusion both swept through his veins at the same time, but his heart still felt heavy. 

"Th-then what is it?"

"I loved every second of it, Tyler. That's the problem. I can't be doing this with you; some frea- some guy who drugged a screwup he barely knew to keep him in his basement as his personal sex slave!" 

A split second of hysterical laughter tore itself out of Tyler's mouth. Nothing about this was funny, but Tyler had to laugh at the way life was able to make absolutely everything distorted and wrong. 

"Josh," another high pitched giggle escaped his lips, "I didn't bring you to your new home for sex. I brought you here because the moment I saw you, I knew that every single perfect day I'd spend with you would just erase another fucked up melancholic one from before." Tyler inched closer feeling what little composure he had left start to drain away. "Josh," his hands were waving around erratically as he spoke, "it's almost like I can feel this disease in my soul just dripping away when I'm with you. For once in my god damned pathetic life, I want to live just a little while longer. Please, just let me take care of you." His voice had been rising throughout his small speech. "Josh, I'm a goner without you."

Tyler's voice cracked on the last sentence and his cheeks were wet from the sudden onslaught of tears. A sob escaped his lips and he felt like his world was crashing down. Even his Josh didn't want him. They were supposed to be perfect together, yet Tyler couldn't even manage to make Josh happy. Of course he wouldn't want him. He was worthless. 

"Tyler.." Josh sighed defeatedly, a grimace on his face, "Tyler, this isn't right, man. You know that."

Tyler's expression went cold immediately. He was furious at himself. Furious at Josh. His eyes locked with Josh's and he glared into them. "You're being ungrateful and it's really starting to wear on my patience." Fear crossed Josh's face as Tyler got up and left the room, without so much as sparing him a parting glance. Apparently, he'd have to help Josh realize just how good he had it. 

Tyler made his way upstairs to his room, muttering the entire time he got dressed. He'd wanted to spoil Josh since the moment he saw him, but this wasn't how things were supposed to end up. Josh was supposed to be thankful for Tyler. Tyler had saved him, just like Josh had saved Tyler. Why the hell couldn't he just understand that?!

"God damn it!" Pain shot up Tyler's arm after he slammed his fist into the full length mirror behind his door, but it only grounded him. He stood in front of the mess of shattered glass and closed his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose to calm himself. When he'd opened his eyes again and stared into the remnants of the mirror, he smiled at his broken reflection.   
"Josh, baby, I'm not giving up on you yet."

 

 

Josh jumped once Tyler opened the door again. Tyler stood in the doorway watching Josh as neither said a word. Tyler finally smiled shyly at Josh and he noticed Josh's shoulders slump in relief. His smile turned into a wide grin when Josh's eyes widened at either the backpack slung over his shoulder, or the bandage wrapped around his hand and wrist; maybe both. 

"Wh-what did you do, T-Ty?" 

"Just a little cut. No big deal, Joshie!" He stepped fully into the room and turned around to close the door. A single high pitched giggle escaped his lips as he attempted to silence his excitement. He could almost hear Josh swallow. 

"What's, uh, i-in the bag?" Tyler twitched at the sound of Josh's voice breaking. God, he loved confident and relaxed Josh, but he could definitely appreciate how nervous he got about Tyler's surprises. Surprising him was one of his favorite things to do, and he was certain Josh loved it too. 

"Some gifts," was all he answered with as he turned back to Josh and started stalking towards his perch on the foot of the bed. 

"You're not s-still m-mad are you?" Josh laughed weakly while averting his gaze. His eyes jerked back onto Tyler when his steps faltered, but Tyler recovered quickly. 

"I could never stay mad at you. That's why I brought presents." He was standing in front of Josh smiling sweetly before he tugged the backpack off of his shoulder with his good hand and placed it beside him on the bed. When Josh didn't moved, Tyler urged him softly. "Go on then." 

Josh's eyes flickered anxiously between Tyler's and the bag that was now sitting next to him. Tyler waited patiently as Josh tensely reached over, unzipped the backpack, and reached in. He reveled in the confused look that caught Josh's faced when he pulled out a collar. Tyler had already slipped the syringe from his sleeve and uncapped it by the time Josh met his wicked gaze. He waited the split second it took for realization to cross Josh's features before plunging the needle into his neck, and sending the clear liquid home. 

"You.." was all he managed to get out before his eyes were already un focusing. Tyler caught him before he slumped over and carefully laid his precious drummer back on the bed. Tyler sighed and planted a kiss on Josh's cheek before beginning his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this was a long time coming. I truly never have even considered giving up this fic, so I really don't know why I took so long. Definitely am not abandoning it!
> 
> Thank you so very much to everyone who's been waiting patiently for me to finally get this out there. Not my favorite chapter, but hopefully you don't hate it!
> 
> Thank you again, my lovelies!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, friends. This has been a long time coming. I'm sorry for how pathetically short this is. I wanna change perspectives for the next chapter so that's about why I stopped so short.

"Tyler?" 

His eyes shot open and a grin found its way onto his face at the sound of his name accompanied by the rattle of chains coming from the other room. Even so, Tyler didn't move from his place on the bed. 

He could picture exactly how Josh was feeling right now; waking up for the second time in that small room, only this time the room was bare. He could almost see Josh sitting on the concrete floor where the couch used to be, wide eyed and breathing hard. The erratic chain rattling he was actually hearing added to the imagery. 

"Tyler! Fuck, Tyler please!" A wave of excitement shot down Tyler's spine at those words coming straight out of that beautiful damn mouth of his and he couldn't help but groan out loud. He could listen to Josh cry his name all day and never get tired of hearing it. 

Josh must have heard him because everything went silent. After a moment he barely heard a timid "Tyler?" before he finally got up to make his way to the other room. 

Seeing Josh sprawled out on the floor with the collar around his neck, his ankles each chained separately to the wall, and his wrists cuffed together while he was unconscious had already done a number on him, but coming around the corner and finding a very pissed off Joshua Dun yanking on the thick chain that attached his collar to the metal loop embedded into the wall really sent it all home. 

Tyler stepped just inside the room and leisurely leaned back on the wall across from Josh with his arms crossed. He couldn't help but smirk at the frustrated glare his captive was shooting him. 

"Yes, darling?"

"What the hell is all of this?"

"They're restraints, Josh." 

"No shit. Why? You let me roam free before."

"Never had to use them before."

"Oh come on. You know I can't get out. You've gotta have like three locks on that door. I know you've seen the dent marks."

"This isn't to keep you in, Josh," Tyler seethed. "You've been ungrateful for everything I've given you. I'd give you everything you ever dreamed of," Tyler couldn't help his raising voice, "yet you just keep pushing me away!" He took a deep calming breath before continuing. "So now I guess I have to take away some of the things you take for granted. Maybe then you'll have some manners. You haven't even thanked me for saving you, for christ's sake!"

Josh flinched at the last shout and Tyler didn't miss the way his eyes began to water. "Ty," Josh's voice was full of pity and sadness, "I didn't need to be saved. I- I was doing fine, man. There's people out there looking for me now. I have a family. People are wor-"

"God damn it, Josh!" Tyler roared and was across the room in an instant. He was close to seeing red. Why the hell couldn't Josh just be thankful for everything Tyler was giving him? "Stop fighting me!" Josh dropped down to his knees and cowered away from Tyler. "I know damn well your 'family' doesn't give a shit." He crouched down in front of the teary eyed man and could feel his lip curl up in disgust thinking about those lowlifes. 

"They don't care about you. Josh, they don't even know you. They threw you out, darling." He cupped Josh's face as his voice grew softer. "They probably don't even know you're missing. Shh, don't cry Joshie. I understand what it's like." Tyler wiped a tear as it fell down the drummer's cheek. "It's okay. I get it, I really do." His hand drops down to the side of Josh's neck. "I would never abandon you. You're precious. You're worth absolutely every bit of what I went through and I would go through it all a million times if it meant I could make you happy. And I can. I can make you happy." 

Tyler suddenly tightened his grip on Josh's neck and watched coldly as his eyes widened when he pushed his captive against the wall and held him there. Cuffed hands came up and gripped his arm as they attempted to ease his vice-like grip on their owner's throat. "But I can only do that if you start being more grateful." The man in front of him was coughing and clawing at his unbudging arm erratically. "Why don't you start by thanking me? That sound like something you can do?" Tears were continuously streaming down the choking man's now red face as he nodded vigorously. Tyler's hand eased until there was only a light pressure held as a warning against Josh's throat and he waited. A few minutes passed filled only by sobs and gasps as Josh tried to regain his breath. 

Tyler just glared expectantly at the man until Josh finally caught his eye and began crying harder as he croaked out a dozen breathy "Thank you"s. It was like a light switch was flipped as Tyler felt his anger immediately dissipate and instead only felt pure happiness. He grinned widely and covered Josh's damp face with kisses. "You're very welcome, Josh. Now, are you hungry? I can go make you a sandwich?" He didn't even wait for a reply before he was up and leaving the room. Tyler wasn't stupid; he knew his Joshie very well, and right now, he needed space. They'd made some progress so he'd earned that much. 

They still had a long way to go, though. Josh was his. He always would be. Whether he wanted to enjoy it or not was up to him. Tyler was only helping him see the better option here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I promise it's not gonna turn into some wicked bdsm stuff in case you're all worried because of the chains. Though this is a kidnapping fic so I doubt any of you would be too worried? Haha


End file.
